tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil Hunter
"Who wants to die first?" Neil Hunter is the second-in-command of the nefarious slave-trading group known as the Reavers. 'Background' Before joining the Reavers, Neil was a Guilder of unknown rank. Several years prior to the start of the story, he and several others helped Damon Thorne carry out a Vaag attack on a Xersian settlement in a ploy to capture its maidens, including a young Selan. His first appearance in the story came about during the Pride's investigation into the disappearances of Estelle, Josette, and several other young women. Neil was revealed to be the trader doing business with Lord Dumont, and was present when Selan and Marcus attempted to infiltrate the Grande Diamond. In the ensuing chaos following an explosion, Neil attempted to kidnap Selan and escape with the other kidnapped women, even defeating Don (disguised as Crimson Justice) in battle. However, Crimson Justice soon recovered and foiled Neil's escape, leaving him to flee on his own. Months later, Damon and the Reavers would briefly succeed in recapturing Selan in an airship attack that would become known as the Arseille Incident. After antagonizing many of the other members of the Pride, Neil met his match against Don during the climactic battle on the airship fleet. Thanks to the efforts of the Pride, Selan was rescued and the Reavers were defeated and arrested. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Neil is a shady-looking man whose attractive, youthful looks are marred by an otherwise grimy appearance. He has sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and numerous freckles on his face. In contrast to the immaculate clothing of the Reaver leader, his jacket and gloves are worn and dirty. Neil's personality would best be described as "weaselly", with a slight snaggletoothed grin and a sneering cackle. It appears he has no qualms about performing heinous acts of violence, and even went as far as to kick a defenseless Kapi from a cliff. The only thing he enjoys more than engaging in cruelty is the praise he gets from his friend and superior, Damon. He has commented on the looks of Lisette, Aria, and Amy thus far. 'Fighting Style' Neil carries a katana with a curved edge at his side at all time. True to his nature, he tends to fight dirty by using portals to perform cheap shots and sneak attacks on his opponents at an overwhelming speed, using his sword or kicks and punches as necessary. During one fight, he even managed to force Don to hit himself using his portals. These portals can also be used as a means of transportation, demonstrated as he easily passed through floors and ceilings with Selan in tow. However, there is a limit to the range of this magic. 'Relationships' Damon Thorne Neil has been, by all accounts, fiercely loyal to Damon for nearly a decade, the two men being friends before the Reavers were established. Despite this, Damon is quick to put Neil on notice if he speaks out of turn. 'Don Capuello' Don has been Neil's greatest adversary since his run-ins with the Pride, having faced each other a few times in battle. Even though Don has ultimately won each time, the two men are very closely matched in skill. 'Selan Leclair' Before Selan's capture and rescue from the Reavers, Neil was one of the few people who knew of Selan's birth name and past. He displays a flippant attitude towards her, and considers it "just business" to retrieve her for Damon. 'Trivia' *Neil is the namesake of Tae's real-life pet cat, Lady Neil, due to their similar hair/fur color.